


(Love) Sick With You

by weallfalldowneventually



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I'm not gonna lie, I'm trying my best, It's pretty fluffy, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, also please excuse the lame title, and a patient and caring mark, but i think this is pretty cute, i hope you guys enjoy, it features a sick kinda bratty ethan, not to toot my own horn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallfalldowneventually/pseuds/weallfalldowneventually
Summary: A sick Ethan worries he's a bother, Mark proves otherwise. Feelings may or may not be revealed in the process.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 439





	(Love) Sick With You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!! i am really out here writing fluffy fics now. what's happening to me. i absolutely adore angst but these two have me going soft. anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this!!
> 
> also, dear lord i'm awful with titles, someone please help me

They had just gotten back from filming the King's Royal Physical Fitness test, and they were both exhausted. Ethan's the first to dive for the couch, sick and exhausted from straining his already ailing body. He groans into the couch cushion, feet dangling from the edge. His poor body aches, every muscle in his body protesting against even the smallest of movements. He didn't know just breathing could hurt this badly.

He hears a snicker from the doorway, but he's too tired to care. He answers it with another groan, it tumbles pitifully out of his mouth, the sound resembling more of a whine than anything else. 

"Aw, is the poor baby tired?" 

He turns his head just enough to look at Mark, cheek squished as he answers wearily, "I'm tired," he whines, no shame left in his body, "Tired and sick. Sick and tired," he mumbles the rest, returning to his original position. Maybe he can smother himself. 

This earns another laugh from Mark, a pretty rumbling deep in his chest, it brings a pleasant flush to Ethan's cheeks. Or perhaps that's his fever. He really can't tell.

"How about you take a shower and I can cook up something simple to eat?" He hears footsteps nearing him before a warm weight settles on his right shoulder blade, fingers gently tugging at his shirt. 

"You can borrow some of my clothes and I'll toss these bad boys," he gives a little shake to Ethan's shirt, jostling him around in the process, "in the wash." 

"M'kay," is the only response Ethan can muster, making no attempt to actually move. 

"You kinda gotta get up to shower bud."

"M'tired." 

"I could always give you a sponge bath," Mark speaks as if he's actually considering it, which has Ethan jumping to his feet. He knows he's only joking, poking fun at Ethan's expense, but the idea brings just enough panic to get him moving. 

He'll blame it on his pride, and not on the massive crush he harbors for Mark. No. That's not it in the slightest.

He sways at the sudden change in his posture, leaving little black spots to dance in front of his eyes. His head feels tight, and his body feels slightly off centered as the room spins. Mark reaches out a hand to steady him, eyes filled with concern. 

"You gonna be okay in the shower? You're not gonna pass out in there are you?" 

Ethan shakes his head, regretting the action immediately. "No, I'm okay. I just got up a little too fast is all." 

Mark nods, but he doesn't look entirely convinced. "Alright, here, let's go get you some clothes and then you can be on your merry way to the shower." The hand on the small of Ethan's back, guiding him towards the stairs, has his heart beating over time. He vaguely thinks it matches the pace it was beating while he was running the mile. 

He grabs the banister on his way up, letting Mark guide him, Mark's a steady presence for his shaky body. He's tempted to lean into him, but he keeps his tired mind at bay, just focusing on getting to the top of the stairs.

He let's Mark take complete control, letting his mind and body go into auto pilot mode as he blankly follows his movements. Before he can fully realize what's going on he has a handful of clothes in his weak arms and is being herded into Mark's master bathroom. 

"Okay, everything you need should be in their. I have shampoo and conditioner. Body wash and towels. All the standard stuff." He gives him a little grin, his eyes crinkling. It makes Ethan's heart stutter. 

"Okay, I got it. Thanks Mark, I'll try not to take too long." Mark just shrugs, completely at ease. 

"Take as long as you need. Relax a little. You deserve it." There's a softness in his tone that leaves him feeling gooey. "I'll make dinner and when you're done with your shower you can pick a movie." 

"Oh! Like a slumber party?" Ethan jokes, voice pitching into his baby tone. This earns him a lovely little laugh, music to his ears.

"I was actually gonna offer if you wanted to spend the night. So," he shrugs, letting his head bob a little up and down, a bright smile tugging on the corners of his lips, "Yeah, I guess just like a slumber party." 

Ethan takes a moment, brain trying to process this turn of events. Before he can speak he feels hands on his shoulders gently trying to turn him around, he let's them. His sluggish mind not fully realizing what Mark said. He let's Mark push him into the bathroom before he hears the soft click of the door closing. 

Okay, so, they've been friends a while, spending the night isn't anything new. He's spent the night countless of times. So why is he so caught up on it this time? 

He twists the hot water nozzle, letting the water warm up sufficiently before adding just a touch of cold. His once sluggish mind running a mile a minute as he slowly undresses. 

A sudden thought clicks into place, realization dawning on him. It's because Mark seems to be doting on him. There's a crawling sensation that ripples under his skin at the thought. He doesn't want to burden Mark with his cold. He doesn't want him to think he needs to be taken care of. 

That's the very last thing he wants to do to him, he knows he must be just as exhausted as he is, yet he's making dinner while Ethan relaxes in the shower. That doesn't settle well with his already queasy stomach. It makes it twist almost painfully, the idea of him bothering Mark burrowing it's way into his chest. 

He quickly runs through the process of taking a shower, his body now refusing to relax under it's warmth. He's hyper-fixated on the thought that he's nothing more than a nuisance. Mark always did take on things he shouldn't have to, taking care of Ethan being one. 

He hops out of the shower, nearly slipping in his haste to get out. He pulls on the slightly to large sweats, being mindful to tie them a little tighter than necessary. The over large cloak hoodie feels comfortable against his skin, soft and comforting.

It leaves him feeling worse.

He makes his way downstairs, the familiar smell of chicken baking in the oven washing over him. Suddenly he's not feeling so hungry anymore. He turns the corner, watching Mark hover over his phone placed on the counter. His arms are crossed as he leans forward. He looks past him to see a pot of potatoes boiling behind him. His heart aches as he sees the concentration on Mark's face. 

He wonders what he's so fixated on.

He shuffles into the kitchen bare feet cold against the tiled floor. Mark looks up, eyes brightening when they land on Ethan's bundled up form. 

"Hey, I got chicken in the oven and I'm boiling some potatoes to make mashed potatoes. Nothing too fancy, hope you don't mind." 

Ethan plays with the end of the sweatshirt, fingers gripping at it. "You really don't have to let me stay the night, I can head home after we eat." He watches Mark tilt his head slightly to the left, and he instantly feels worse.

"I mean, you didn't even have to invite me over to eat," he quickly tacks on, his nerves suddenly spiking. They're making him more jittery than normal. "I mean I can just head home now, let you eat in peace if you want," he rambles on. 

Mark straightens up, confusion now clearly written over his face as he makes his way towards Ethan. "Hey, man, you're good. It's fine, I don't mind having you over, you don't have to go." He reaches an arm out towards Ethan, pulling at one of the sleeves. It brings a shiver to Ethan's spine. 

"I just," he huffs out a breath in frustration, he looks away from Mark's burning gaze, "I just don't wanna burden you, you know," he hesitates before tacking on a lame, "Cause I'm sick." 

Mark laughs at that, something soft and sweet, "Yeah, I know, and that's partly why I want you to stay, but I also just really like your company." 

Ethan shuffles his feet, feeling small and anxious as he looks to Mark, "But-"

Mark raises a brow, "But nothing. Now hush. Go pick a movie and rest on the couch while I finish up dinner." 

Ethan mumbles an 'okay' before you pads out of the kitchen and into the living room. He still feels hesitant and unsure, an uncomfortable nagging pulling at his bones. He plops back down on the couch, a puff of air escaping from his lungs. 

He tries to find something he knows Mark and him will both enjoy, finally settling on a new movie dedicated to zombies. It doesn't look good, and the ratings show that not many like the movie, but he figures it'll be a good laugh. He pulls out his phone to distract himself while he waits for Mark to be finished with everything. 

He feels his eyes drooping, the exhaustion of the day weighing him down into the couch.

He doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until he's being gently shaken awake by Mark. His lovely face coming into his blurry vision. 

"Hey, sleepyhead, dinners ready. We can eat and then get you into bed if you want." 

Ethan nods, still too drowsy to form proper words. He brings hist fists to his eyes, trying to run the sleep from them. He hears a fond chuckle coming from his left.

"Here you go, you big baby." Mark's standing next to him, a plate of baked chicken, mashed potatoes and a simple salad all placed neatly on the dish. He grabs for it, his stomach rumbling in appreciation. It brings a wave of mortification, but it just seems to endear Mark. His smile gentle and kind as he sits down and reaches for his own plate of food.

"What are we watching?" 

Ethan attempts to speak with his mouth full, a jumble of words spilling out but none coherent enough for Mark to understand. Some how, he still does.

"Nice! I love me a good zombo movie."

Ethan rolls his eyes as he continues to stuff his mouth. His attention is quickly glued to the screen as Mark starts the movie. It's nothing spectacular, but it's not horrid either. He's definitely seen worse. 

He doesn't realize he's even finished his plate of food until Mark is reaching over and gently grasping the empty thing from his hands. Mark's got the softest look in his eyes as he gets up, he twists his torso slightly catching Ethan's eye. 

"I think I've got some NyQuil left, I'll grab it and get you a fresh cup of water." 

Before Ethan even has a proper chance to respond he's out of the living room and already on his way to the kitchen. He sighs, tossing his bare feet up on the couch, soaking up Mark's left over warmth. 

As much as he enjoyed being babied by Mark of all people, he almost equally despised it. He hated the idea of troubling Mark, no matter how many times the man claimed otherwise. He could take care of himself, he didn't need to bother Mark with his sick self. 

"Why's the baby pouting now?" He didn't even realize Mark had returned, his voice startling him into flinching slightly. The sudden movement making his head ache, causing him to scrunch up his face. Worsening his so called pout.

"I'm not pouting," he adds, almost a tad bit too aggressively. Mark only shakes his head, using the hand with the NyQuil box in it to shuffle Ethan's feet back just enough to sit. Ethan, feeling spiteful uses his feet to nudge at Mark. 

Mark just grins, playful and teasing in nature. "Uh huh. Sure, you're totally not pouting." He shakes his head fondly, muttering another 'big baby' under his breath.

"Here, take your pills and drink your water." 

Ethan mimics him, voice pitching high and annoying, the tiredness and his general sickness finally getting to his head. He's irritated, and some where in his foggy brain he's almost hoping if he acts out and annoys Mark enough, he'll eventually send him on his way home. 

Fortunately, or unfortunately for Ethan, Mark takes it all in stride, patting Ethan's leg. "Why are you being such a little brat?" 

Ethan squirms in his position, eyebrows furrowing in unspoken disapproval. "I just hate that you're taking care of me," he grumbles, "you shouldn't have too."

Mark's eyes sparkle with amusement as he squeezes at Ethan's calf, a heart stopping smile on his face, "Trust me Ethan if you'd let me I'd take care of you for the rest of my life."

"What? We're gonna skip dating and go straight to marriage? Practicing your wedding vows already?" Ethan snorts, letting his foot knock into Mark's thigh even as his face heats up at his words.

Mark raises his brows, almost in a challenge, "I mean, I've had a thing for you for a while now," he exhales forcefully, something resembly a nervous laugh. Ethan sees the way his face quickly changes from nervous to confident, he's trying for cocky and succeeding splendidly. "I'm down if you're down."

He says this so nonchalantly it has Ethan choking on his spit. He sputters and wheezes until he catches his breath, eyes wide and watery as he chokes. Finally, when he can take a breath without feeling the need to hack up a lung, he gives a sarcastic laugh. "Har Har, very funny Mark, I almost died, it was so funny." He rolls his eyes, trying to play off his blush. 

"I wasn't joking. Well, I mean preferably I'd like to date a little before the whole marriage thing." Ethan's eyes widen slightly in amazement as Mark starts to ramble on nervously. His faux confidence crumbling quickly. 

Mark refuses to look at him as he pushes on, voice rasing ever so slightly, "I mean I could totally see us getting married, but like some time down the line you know, man? I'm not trying to rush anything." He brings a hand up to scratch at his chin, a nervous habit Ethan's picked up on.

Oh my God, is-is Mark sweating? He can't help but let a dazed little laugh tumble quickly out of his mouth. This can't seriously be happening he thinks almost wildly. His heart slips into overdrive, his eyes crinkling with the force of his smile. 

He sees the hesitant smile on Mark's lips. It's painfully unsure and it does something to Ethan's heart. He wonders how Mark can seem so unsure, worried that some how Ethan wouldn't feel the same. 

Yeah right, like there's anyway he wouldn't have caught feelings for the amazing man sat next to him. 

He doesn't know how to respond so he does what he does best and riffs, "I definitely need to be wined and dined before marriage is even on the table."

Mark breaks out into a wide grin, he looks blissed out, cheeks flushed, "Yeah?"

It's such a simple question, but it speaks volumes to Ethan. He brings his feet down, back onto the floor, and uses the momentum to scoot himself closer to Mark, burrowing into his side. Once he's settled, he throws his legs back up and over Mark's lap. 

He's suddenly shy, hiding his face into Mark's neck, but he smiles, nodding his head. A quiet, "Yeah," slipping from his lips in response. 

He feels fingers comb through the hair on the nape of his neck, a quiet hum leaving him as he feels lips press to the crown of his head. 

They have more to talk about, but the warmth radiating off of Mark soothes him, his eyes slipping shut. 

"I can't wait until you're better so I can kiss you."

Ethan laughs, feeling warm and safe in Mark's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer as always, i absolutely adore Mika and Amy. i would a thousand percent die for them. lowkey but highkey am in love with them. sorry not sorry guys
> 
> again i hope you guys enjoy. comments are always welcomed!!


End file.
